Moons, Potions & Talismans
by Remmie Selicai Lupin
Summary: [Revised] Remus finds out just before his third year that he is a Necromancer, and about to come into his inheritence. Meaning he must find and bond with his mate or die. But what happens when his mate turns out to be Severus Snape? SSRL Slash Mpreg
1. MPT One: Necromancer Inheritance

**Disclaimer: I've no ownership to Harry Potter & Co; they are the property of J.K. Rowling, & Warner Brothers. I hold ownership of the characters and concepts of my own creation; also I make no profit off of this. Also I do not take any ownership to concepts and other things from the original books as they also belong to Rowling. Thank you.**

** Warnings: This story contains yoai, Mpreg, mild lemons, violence, language and some rather adult themes. Giving this a rating of R, I'll only say this once. If You Don't Like Any Of The Above… DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!! This is your last chance to hit the back button. Here we go.**

**P.S. Thanks to my lovely beta MommaDar - This chapter has been revised.**

**__**

_**{…} = Thought […] = Parseltounge (or Snake Language) (…) = Telepathy**_

**Moons, Potions & Talismans **

_Necromancer Inheritance _

"Only 20 Minutes to go Remmie… you sure you're okay with this?" Quatre Lupin asked his son, Remus. The young white-haired man just had to inform his son of his necromancer blood, as the young boy was about to come into his inheritance – meaning as of midnight Remus would change rapidly and be left with only four months to find and bond with his other half (or mate) or else he would die.

Remus looked up at his father and realized that he and his father looked quite alike, but that is normal for male pregnancies. Both were of good height, although Remus would be as tall as his Da in the morning. They both would always have the same build as both of them were werewolves, and Remus would by morning have his father's ability to transform into a large Morph – a very large feline with a tail twice as long as it's body – without having to learn to be an Animangs. He also shared his dad's immunity to the infamous Killing Curse, which was to be kept secret from all those whom don't know about the young Gryffindor's 'condition'.

The only difference was in their eyes and voices, which would be narrowed down to just the eyes as of 12:01am September 1st – Remus's birthday. While Quatre Lupin's voice was low and slightly husky – as if he was aroused 24/7 – and it also had an amusing Russian accent to it. But Remus's was a bit louder in tone and soothing more than husky as it wasn't mature yet. Their eyes were the big difference in their comparisons – Quatre's eyes were mismatched one marble blue and one the color of pure silver, while Remus had pure chocolate eyes like his Dad.

"I'm fine dad, quit worrying. I know why you were not allowed to tell me sooner and that will be for the Headmaster to explain, not you." Remus replied with all conviction as he'd been enraged that the man he had trusted had refused his father permission to inform him, Remus of his bloodline before now. "I would have loved to have known before the last minute. But leave it to the Headmaster to procrastinate." He added laughing as he looked at the clock seeing that he had fifteen minutes of normalcy left, well what passed for normalcy in his life.

He started wondering about how this would change so many things when he returned for his third year tomorrow. _{What if Paddy and the others dump me over this? What if people act towards me as if I'm going to jump and ravish all of them to death? Or worse, my mate will end up hating me} _He let his thought drift on this train for a few minutes. But he was drawn out of his inner thoughts when he heard someone's voice. He then banished those thoughts all together as he realized it was his Da that was speaking to him.

"Don't worry Remmie, if they turn on you then they were no worth your time as it was." This caused Remus to start laughing. _{Count on Dad to know exactly what I'm thinking. Though I do hate that ability sometimes}. _He then decided to voice his biggest fear. "What if I find my mate and it turns out he or she would rather die than allow me to touch them?" Remus looked over at his Da to see a shocked expression on the man's face as Quatre was attempting to reply to his son's odd but well-placed question.

"Oh Remmie, I'm worried about that too, but there is a big difference between Necromancers and Veelas. Our mates are always someone whom already has feeling for us whether they know it or not. Whereas Veelas find their mates by their scent, and therefore their mates are normally unwilling and have to be seduced in order to mate. And on another note Remmie, I can tell you your mate will be male, as both werewolves and Necromancers cannot safely mate with the opposite sex. The reason being that we usually end up killing mates of the opposite sex thinking they are going to betray us for as little of a reason as looking at another. So no real worries Remmie."

"All right, eight minutes left to go. You sure about this mate thing Da? Cause I'd rather die than force them into anything, even though that might sound selfish to you. And I'm also afraid of how my friends will react if my mate turns out to be a former enemy. What do I do?" The last question was yelled rather than asked, but Mr. Lupin's response was to laugh before replying.

"Sure as my name is Quatre Selicai Lupin, and before you ask kiddo, that's my maiden name. It's like I said a minute or two ago, if they abandon you over anything to do with this than fuck them, not literally! And as for your fear, just remind yourself that our mates are only those whom are in love with us known or unknown already." As there was only three minutes left and he needed to make sure his son's fears were put to rest.

"Thanks Da, for everything you have told me. If the Headmaster tries anything like this again I'm sure your Godson would willingly give me any information, seeing as I do not think Dumbledore has placed any restrictions on Severus, right?" Remus replied laughing but was cut off by his own screams of pain, as the clock had hit Midnight and his change had begun.

After about thirty minutes of constant screaming, the changes were coming to an end. The screams were becoming soft whimpers, and they stopped soon afterwards. Remus stood up and nearly fell back to the floor in shock, as he was now almost looking his Da in the eye, but missed by a foot, as Quatre was 6'1" and Remus was now 5'8". Remus didn't notice his Da leaving the room as he looked down trying to get a good look at himself. Quatre walked back in the room holding a full-length mirror from the hallway as his son was still trying to get a good look at his new appearance.

"Hey Remmie, have a look-see. And don't freak about the fangs, their normal for our blood – but we do not share the blood-lust with vampires."

Remus then looked into the mirror and almost hit the floor again from shock. His all too skinny figure had filled out quite beautifully, and his chocolate eyes were now mismatched, one of marbled silver and one of vivid violet with cat's eye pupils. His hair had gone from a pale blonde to a slightly dark dirty blonde though the silver streaks had stayed. He almost laughed when he seen that his figure had become like his Dad's, slim and slightly feminism but masculine enough to make the mix look stunning. He smiled and laughed when he seen that his fangs stuck out of his mouth a bit when he smiled. He then looked up at his Dad and saw him grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"You like?" Remus asked while trying not to laugh.

"Well, you outdid me by a good deal Rem. But I do have one warning for you, get as much rest as possible for the next two-weeks and do NOT take any sleeping aids that are stronger then Calming Droughts. As they will cause extreme exhaustion and will possibly knock you comatose. I made that mistake and didn't wake up till 2 weeks before my deadline. So do be very careful."

Remus nodded, "All right, goodnight Dad, I promise to be as careful as I can. See you in the morning."

With than Remus went up the stairs and while he was getting ready for bed his earlier thoughts came back. But they were quickly banished by the sleep that overtook him. While at the same time Quatre was downstairs staring at the fireplace, praying that the gods watch over his remaining son, and recover Remus's twin safely.

Can you guess who Remus's other father is?

Or Whom Remus's missing twin is?

You're welcome to try.

Next Time: Slytherins, Confrontations, Disappointments and More!

_Remmie Selicai Lupin_


	2. MPT Two: Much Difficulties

**Disclaimer: I've no ownership to Harry Potter & Co; they are the property of J.K. Rowling, & Warner Brothers. I hold ownership of the characters and concepts of my own creation; also I make no profit off of this. Also I do not take any ownership to concepts and other things from the original books as they also belong to Rowling. Thank you.**

** Warnings: This story contains yoai, Mpreg, mild lemons, violence, language and some rather adult themes. Giving this a rating of R (soon to be NC-17), I'll only say this once. If You Don't Like Any Of The Above… DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!! This is your last chance to hit the back button. Here we go.**

**P.S. Thanks to my lovely beta MommaDar - This chapter has been revised.**

**__**

_**{…} = Thought […] = Parseltounge (…) = Telepathy**_

**Moons, Potions & Talismans **

_Much Difficulties_

  
  
Remus looked around at all the students returning to Hogwarts in hopes of finding one of his friends; he didn't have to look very long as he spotted his God brother Severus Snape. He headed towards the tall longhaired boy as his thoughts wandered to his current opinion of him. Severus, like himself, and a slightly feminine figure and long hair, but the other's hair was night black with some almost invisible bluish highlighting. Unlike Remus, Severus's eyes were almost as black as his hair if not for the onyx-like appearance of them. Remus snickered when he noticed that he was only a head shorter than the Slytherin, but could now look him in the eye. As Remus arrived at Severus's side, the young lad was trying to pick up some items that had been knocked out of his hands. Remus picked up the last stray book and decided to talk to his long time friend, hoping he took this all right.  
"You drop something Sev?" He smiled as the aforementioned boy stood up quickly and smiled, knowing whom it was as Remus was the only one allowed to call him 'Sev'.  
He stopped all movement as he took in the new Remus Lupin. His parents told him about the change, but Sev never expected this! _{Damn... damn... damn... I thought keeping my hands to myself was hard before... this is going to kill me!}_ Sev shook his head to clear his thoughts as he realized that the object of his long time love had been speaking to him.  
"You okay...?" The voice stating the question was starting to crack, as if the speaker was trying not to cry. "Sev... If you don't want me around anymore I'll understand. I was already warned this would happen... bye." Severus continued to stand there speechless as he watched Remus walk away and realized that his silence was not a good thing. Hs started after the boy desperate to tell him he didn't give a damn if he had changed, as long as he was still the Remus Lupin whom had been the first outside of his house to befriend him.  
"REMMIE!! Wait I'm Sorry!!" He was panting by the time he arrived at his friend's side. But his heart lifted a bit when Remus turned to look at him, as if wanting to listen to him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything bad with my being quiet... I was just trying to figure out how the hell you went from scrawny to... this. Yes I know that the change turns your appearance to what it was supposed to be... but damn!"  
"So you're not upset at me?" Remus asked still trying not to start crying, as it was what he wanted to do when he thought the other boy wanted nothing to do with him no more. "I just thought, hat my new look had appalled you Sev. Please tell me you're not going to do that, seeing as probably my fellow roommates will do so." He looked Severus in the eyes and seen all the shock his statement had caused, and sniffled.  
Upon hearing that sniffle Severus smiled and put his arm around the young werewolf's shoulders as they headed towards the Express "No Re, and I never plan on it. And I am certain you will at least have Slytherin behind you mate. So don't worry about the others, they dump you - They weren't worth your time."  
"Da said that. It's rather funny how you two think alike." 

"Well, we're both open-minded people are we not?"  
"Sev... would what you say if my coming out to the others does not go well and I ended up requesting a Re-sorting?"  
"I would have no complaint about it... But wait to get your friend's reactions to your new condition Re, then consider the Re-sorting."  
"Alright... Let me go to James and the others in the 'Marauders' compartment and see if I can talk to them, then I'll come back with you so they can think."  
"Ok, just remember. If something goes wrong find Luc and he'll get me from the Qudditch meeting. Oh… and happy birthday Remmie!"  
"Alright, see you." With that Remus headed towards the normal compartment you can find the other three marauders inside of and stopped in front of it. _{Here goes Remus... time to see if my loyal friends stay as loyal when they find out about this}_ Remus took one deep breath and opened the door. He looked around at the boys taking in their appearances. James's hair was still untamable and he had gotten new glasses to take place of the gaudy black ones he was wearing when he left for home at the end of last year. So he was now wearing some nice thin gold-rimmed glasses. Sirius's hair was longer and looked blacker and he had gotten a bit taller. Not to mention a bit more muscular over the summer… his mother must have made him do a lot of work this summer. And lastly, Peter... still the short chubby blonde that had started tagging with them after Lucius had chased the boy into their compartment first year. He was dragged out of his thoughts by Sirius speaking.  
"Hey Jamie, look what walked in. One of Snivilles's relatives I bet his hair and intelligence is the same as Snape's too? You think?"  
"I'll bet money he cries like him too, what you say kid, you a cry baby too" Peter asked as tears made their way down Remus's cheeks. "I was right he is a cry baby!"  
"Sirius! It's." Sirius hit him hard in the jaw, making Remus cry harder as he was cut off rather painfully.

"You have no right to call me by my given name you little snake... Get back the Slytherin hole where you belong crybaby!"  
Remus was halfway out the door, tears flowing hard down his face when he heard James's voice again "Hey crybaby, forgot to ask for future reference, what's your name?"  
Remus turned to face him smiling slightly at the people he once considered his friends whom were aiming remarks at him that he used to think were harmless. "You should have asked that at the beginning Potter. As for my name... Lupin, Remus Lupin." He then swiftly left the compartment slamming the door on the three stunned boys and made his way to Lucius's compartment, intent to keep from crying too hard before getting there.

He idly wondered if his Da had the same problems when he went into his inheritance, but pushed it aside when he remembered that his Da and Dad were both in Slytherin to begin with so had someone to turn too. But he didn't know if he had that to look forward to yet, but he hoped he did… He knew he at least had Lucius and Sev, and judging from the yelling behind him, ha had Lily behind him too. He hoped it was good enough as he got to the compartment he was looking for.

I'm still not publicly telling who Remus's other father is… But those who have figured it out know who they are. This also goes for Rem's twin.

What happens when the Slytherins hear of what happened to Remus?

Can you guess who Remus's third Slytherin friend is?

Next Time: Discussions, Plans, Confusion and More

_Remmie Selicai Lupin_


	3. MPT Three: Ignorance Has its Consequence...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co; they are the property of J.K. Rowling, & Warner Brothers. I only claim the characters and concepts of my own creation, and I don't make any profit off of this. Also I do not take any ownership to concepts and other things from the original books as they also belong to Rowling. Thank you.**

** Warnings: This story contains yoai, Mpreg, mild lemons, violence, language and some rather adult themes. Giving this a rating of R, I'll only say this once. If You Don't Like Any Of The Above… DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!! This is your last chance to hit the back button. Here we go.**

**Thanks to my lovely beta MommaDar - This chapter has been revised.**

****

**{…} = Thought […] = Parseltounge (…) = Telepathy__**

**Moons, Potions & Talismans **

_Ignorance Has its Consequences _

The sight that met Remus's eyes in Lucius's compartment was one he and Sev along with all the other Slytherins, had been waiting to see for a good time now. Luc was snogging the living daylights out Narcissa Black, a young Slytherin girl whom was Sirius Black's cousin and Lucius's biggest crush since first year. Remus stood there a while longer, taking in the sight of what everyone in the Slytherin house had been waiting for, then cleared his throat causing them to jump apart, which made Remus laugh bit.

"Hey guys, it's about bloody time you two just gave up the act and snogged!"

Lucius looked up at their honorary Slytherin and smiled at the well-meant comment. Narcissa also smiled, she - like the others in Slytherin - have come to know the difference between sincerity and sarcasm from the young werewolf. Suddenly Luc's expression became worried as he asked the one question Remus wanted to avoid.

"You're here early... didn't things with the Marauders go alright?"

"Yeah Rem, we were expecting to not see you 'til we got to Hogwarts!" 'Cissa stated.

"Lets just say the Marauders are down to three... and none of them is me..." Remus answered them, while wiping a few tears away with his sleeve. Narcissa seen this and went to the bench seat across from Lucius and opened her arms in order to give him a comforting hug, in which Remus went to quickly, and told them what happened when he went to say to the people he thought were his friends.

When he was finished, he just sat there with tears going down his face, at this 'Cissa pulled into a strong hug as he started to cry. If Remus had looked up he would have seen the angry look passed from Narcissa and Lucius and then her mouthing for him to go get Severus, and then Lucius nodding and storming out of the compartment. All he knew were the soothing words being whispered to him by a close friend.

* * *

"Siri... Siri... SIRI" James had been trying to get him to talk to him since they had been outright cruel to their friend. James was really getting worried. All Sirius had done since Remus had left the compartment was to sit and rock back and forth muttering "I hit him... Merlin I hit him!" over and over. He really was not surprised at this reaction from Sirius, as he had become Remus's shadow before they knew the truth about Rem's 'Grandmother' visits. Soon after they had found out the truth Siri became like Remus's twin. When he looked to Peter all he could see was the back of his other friend's head as Pete was crying and didn't want them to see it. Tears were rolling down his own cheeks as he remembered what had happened after Lily had stormed in after hearing everything they had said as well as Remus telling them who he was.

He could still hear her words clearly, telling him that for what he and his 'sidekicks' had done, that he could kiss their relationship goodbye along with whatever friendship they had. She then had taken it a step farther with a threat to have herself re-sorted if Remus was. She had then stormed out of the compartment after wards, most likely headed after Remus, which meant she was heading towards the Slytherin section of the train… thankfully everyone knew she was a friend of Siri's cousin so no one messed with her. Of course that and she had a good uppercut, as Sirius had learned first hand before she left the compartment.

He finally gave up on getting Sirius to talk to him and sat back thinking about just how much they fucked up with the insecure boy they went through so much trouble to convince that they were not going to betray him. And that was exactly what they had done.

* * *

To say Lucius Malfoy was pissed would be an understatement of the year. He stormed towards the back of the train where the Slytherin Qudditch meeting was being held, he was unaware that quiet a few of the lower year Slytherins were diving to the side so not to be on receiving end of his wrath. Because they didn't know that he was only furiuos at three certain Gryffindors, they stood back and let the enraged teenager stalk past and wondered what had happened to make the normally cool-tempered Malfoy heir pissed enough to nearly glide down the hallways as the Slytherin Head of House was known to do on a normal basis. But the most shocking was when a red headed girl in Gryffindor house colors stopped Malfoy dead in his tracks. Everyone dove back into his or her compartments so not to see what was to come of the overly brave girl............

"Luc... Where's Remus? I need to find him." A distraught Lily Evans asked the still fuming blonde boy in front of her.

"Just whom the... Oh! Lils, you are looking for Rem, right?" Lucius replied.

Lily nodded quickly and said, "I wanted to see if he was ok... Sirius hit him pretty hard. I could hear it from where I was standing listing to everything"

"What could you hear from where Lils?" came a slightly worried voice from around the corner and up behind Lucius, whom in which turned to face him with a worried expression on his face as he prepared to answer and in turn enrage his closest friend. But Lily cut him off quite thankfully as she decided she'd be best to answer, as she wanted to see Remus anyways.

"Severus... you see, Remus went to tell Potter and the others of his change and it didn't go to well..."

"Explain Lily, I need to know what happened." Sev replied trying to stay calm as a thousand scenarios played through his mind and none of them were pretty.

"Well... this is what happened..." With that Lily began to tell her friends what she knew of what happened when Remus went to drop in on his friends, stopping her tale only when she cringed at the fury on the Severus's face after she had described Sirius's reaction to Remus calling him by his name. After that she told how Potter had asked his name and the silence following the discovery that the kid in the doorway was their friend and Remus's tears during the whole ordeal. She stood back as Severus paced back and forth muttering rather colorfully under his breath before he stalked towards the compartment where he knew Remmie would still be in.

As he left Lily decided to gather her courage again to ask something, grabbing Lucius's arm as we started to follow his friend, she started before she had a chance to change her mind. "Would you and the others stand for me if I was to get a re-sorting Luc?"

"I know that Severus, Cissa, me and most likely Remmie will stand with you. I do not know what the others reactions will be." Lucius said and then continued, " What about your Gryffindor boyfriend?"

"What of him? After what he and his little sidekicks did to Rem, I told him he could kiss it all good-bye. I do not want to be with someone that rotten." Lily said resolutely.

Lucius nodded and waved Lily ahead of him as they walked to the compartment talking of things from their summers to what to do with their current situation. When they got to the compartment Lily stopped, Lucius turned to look at her and opened to door, inviting her in. "We won't mind Lils... You and Rem are the only Gryffs we can stand for any period of time."

"Alright, I just thought you wouldn't want to let me in on this one... seeing as Rem is a honorary Slytherin and I'm a plain Gryffindor..." She trailed off hoping Lucius understood what she was saying.

"You are a good friend to a Slytherin, and we do not forget our friends nor do we keep them in the dark on anything. And as far as Rem being an honorary Slytherin, that's because his dad is Severus's Godfather."

"Oh! That's something I was never told, nor was Potter, seeing as he's a blabbermouth and would have told me."

"Well, that and we all think that Rem would have done better in the house his Dad was in. And don't give me that look... Everyone knows Quatre Lupin was a true Slytherin!"

"I know, 'Cissa told me about him. Is it true that it took the Sorting Hat an hour and a half to sort him?"

"Yes it did, longest sorting ever. Shall we?" Lucius said as he opened the compartment for them to enter.

"Yes." And with that they went in, and nearly laughed at the sight of Severus Snape propped up in a corner of the left hand bench by the window, with Remus leaned into his chest for all the world of him... sleeping.

* * *

When Severus entered the compartment, he quite suddenly found himself with an armful of Remus Lupin. Not that he was complaining mind you, but the matter was rather pressing and he needed to find out how badly Black had damaged Remus's cheekbone. He gently loosened Remus's grip upon him and tilted his head up to see the severity of the injury. He hissed under his breath as he saw the rapidly developing bruise which would be swollen by morning, not to mention the dried blood by both his nose and lip on that side. _{I'll kill Black for this… No one hurts my Remmie and gets far.}_ Severus then moved to the bench seat on the left side of the room and leaned into the corner before reopening his arms to hug his friend.

Remus took the invitation quickly, launching into the story of what happened in the Marauder's compartment, and a good deal of apologies about their actions towards Severus and the other Slytherins. "I'm… sorry! I didn't… think there… was much harm… done. But now… I know… how cruel they… are now. Sorry… Forgive me!" This speech came out rather funny as Remus was still sobbing as Severus's embrace tightened some while rubbing circles on his back to soothe the breaking werewolf.

"You have nothing to apologize for Rem, we all knew you were sort of blind to them in order to keep their friendship. None of us holds any hard feelings for you, now as for the other 'Golden Gryffindors'… I can't say right now, that all depends on later on this year. But you need to sleep Remmie; godfather said you'd need as much sleep as possible this week to keep from going comatose from the strain on your body from the change. _{Not to mention I'd go insane with grief if he were to do so. Especially if he was comatose well past his deadline to get his mate!}_

Remus nodded, snuggling into Severus as a pillow as it was getting hard for him to stay awake. The gentle whispering of conversation between Sev and 'Cissa lulled him to sleep so quickly that he didn't notice Sev summoning a blanket for them or Lily and Lucius's laughter at the sight of Severus Snape… reduced to a pillow by little Remus Lupin.

Incase you haven't noticed I've been going for a different version of Remus. You will see the changes through the next few chapters. I've kind of gotten tired of he general portrayal of Remus so I'm changing it.

Next Time: Arrivals, Mental Confessions, Decisions and more.

_Remmie Selici Lupin_


	4. MPT Four: Honorary Slytherins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co; they are the property of J.K. Rowling, & Warner Brothers. I only claim the characters and concepts of my own creation, and I don't make any profit off of this. Also I do not take any ownership to concepts and other things from the original books as they also belong to Rowling. Thank you.**

** Warnings: This story contains yoai, Mpreg, mild lemons, violence, language and some rather adult themes. Giving this a rating of R, I'll only say this once. If You Don't Like Any Of The Above… DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!! This is your last chance to hit the back button. Here we go.**

****

_**{…} = Thought […] = Parseltounge (…) = Telepathy**_

**Moons, Potions & Talismans **

_Honorary Slytherins _

"Rem… Rem… Wake up Remmie!" Severus was shaking the lightweight boy whom at the moment was draped over him, effectively keeping him in his seat. "We'll be at Hogwarts soon and we need to get into school robes… and remove the badge from yours if you're getting a re-sorting."

"Hmm…." Was his response as Remus stirred and stopped in a halfway sitting position looking Severus in eyes as he realized where he had slept, and had the decency to blush _{Oh god… Oh god! I just slept on him… What… Oh shit, the wolf has decided Sev's my mate in his respects… what happens if my Neca mate is different!}_ He moved off his lap quickly grabbing for his wand, and charming everyone's robes onto their respective owners. He then charmed all his robes unmarked, giving his answer as to if he was going to request a re-sort or not.

"Sorry Sev, I was just tired. I didn't mean to use you as a pillow, but you were comfy!" Whatever apology Remus had lined up was cut off by a good deal of laughter. He then noticed Lily there and became sober. "What are you doing here Lil…? James will kill me if he finds you with the 'Slytherin Crybaby'"

Lily's face took on a furious red before returning to her normal color. She then took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself _{Damn it! He thinks I'm going to turn on him 'cause of that arrogant pig! Poor kid, just when he finally started thinking people wouldn't turn on him… Look what happens...}_ the red-haired girl shook her head quickly. "Remus Jonathan Lupin! You of all people should know I don't abandon anyone without reason! I called everything off with James after what they did. That was as cruel as can get, and the fact that they started in before they even knew your name was worse!"

"Thanks Lils, that means a good deal. I have a question… What would you say to me getting a re-sorting and seeing where I would've been placed if I hadn't been so intent on joining '_Them_'? Everyone says I would have done well in Da's house, do you think I could do ok in Slytherin or what ever other house I might get in?" All this came out in a nervous rush and in the same breath causing everyone to laugh again at how odd it all sounded. When the laughter was finally died down Lily nodded to Remus and smiled

"I have no problem with it Rem, in fact… if you go for a re-sort than I plan on doing the same. After all I did threaten James with it, and I'm not one to go back on my word." She finished speaking with a semi-evil smirk on her face. Remus returned the look and charmed the Gryffindor patch off of her robes as easily as he had his own but with a bit of nervousness. After all, he had a good reason to switch houses and was quite welcome in the Slytherin house, but all the Slyths did not look highly upon Lily. In fact, she was only really welcome in their little group, so he was afraid of what would happen if she did get herself sorted into the serpent house.

"And, as for you're wondering about doing well in Slytherin… You got to be pretty good if they are this welcoming to you when they are supposed to hate Gryffindors. But you'd do well in any house, hell even Hufflepuff loves you!" She added to her earlier statement smiling still. The then heard the announcement of the train stopping and gathered up their things that they planned to take with them to the hall. Lily & Remus put notes for the house elves telling them not to reapply the Gryffindor patches to their robes and started to disembark from the Express.

As they left the train and headed to the assumingly horseless carriages, all talking quite cheerfully about their plans for the new school year, which included everything from dates, re-sorting and repaying the Marauders for their actions over the years. Only Remus noticed the three rather put out boys and hoped that the others didn't notice or it'd take a while but alas, it wasn't to be as 'Cissa spotted the forlorn looking boys and just had to point them out to her boyfriend, pulling him and Lily aside asking; "Do you guys think they'll try to apologize to Rem or not. Seeing that as much as I hate them they were Remus' good friends for so long…" She let her sentence hanging as she hoped that the response would be positive. For as cold a girl she can come off to be, she was a rather big softie, especially when it came to the shy werewolf.

But Lucius had no choice but to shoot down their hopes somewhat. "I do not know love, they might. But if Remus is re-sorted into Slytherin – as we all know he will be, seeing as both his fathers were in our house – then it might be a good while before they even look at him again much less apologize to him. More than likely he will end up the Marauder's newest prank target, which would be even worse. You saw how he went babbling apologies about their pranks after the compartment incident! I just hope I am wrong girls… or this could very well hurt our little friend a great deal."

They decided to catch up with their friends, only to find they Sev and Remus had saved them a carriage "Come on guys! I want to get this all over with!" Remus yelled leaning halfway out of the carriage with Severus's arms around his waist trying to keep the excited boy from falling out and breaking something. This simple but odd scene had everyone laughing and dispelled to foul mood that they had been placed in earlier "We're coming Remmie, calm down! Severus, did you give him sugar again?" Lucius asked while laughing.

"I only gave him a pepper-up potion for his sleepiness, we can't have the birthday boy sleepy at his own party can we?" Severus replied while pulling Remus into the seat next to him so the other could get in. The carriage started off after the other three sat down across from them. Everyone but Remus and Lily were as calm as one could be, the aforementioned students however, were getting a little antsy worrying about what house they'd be placed in. Remus's main worry was denouncing the Gryffindor house only to find out he had to stay there. As for Lily, her worry was not fitting into her new house, no matter which house she was sorted into. They all had become so wraped up in their thought that they didn't even notice when they arrived at the main entrance.

* * *

I watched numbly as the boy I had befriended so long ago walked off with a couple of Slytherins that I had grown to despise with a passion. I look to Jamie for help but he was too busy watching his precious Lily walk off with the same group as Remus had gone with. It hurt me though no where near as much as my actions did Remus, I remember following him to tell his 'Grandmother' that his required visits were killing the small boy – only to find out that 'grandmother' was truly the mistress moon, and that our quiet friend was in actuality a werewolf.

It hurt me because I had been drawn to his as a brother when I first got suspicious about his monthly disappearances as he would leave and return in the next day or two looking as if he'd been in a war. I was drawn closer after discovering his condition and as a result I had spaced myself from James, which was okay as he had drawn from the group some while trying to woe Lily Evans. But I still wish I had paid more attention to my other friends… maybe then it would not have hurt so much.

I was drawn from my thoughts as the others were calling me to the carriage they had saved for us. To keep laughing at the sight in the Slytherin carriage by getting into our own. Hopefully things would go much better at the school later on. Even if he gets re-sorted to Slytherin I'll still remain his friend… James and Peter can decide for themselves.

* * *

As all the carriages drew up to Hogwarts there was a rather cheery air except in a couple of groups. Overall it looked like it would be an interesting year indeed. One could not guess what the fates had in hand for the students this year, but you could tell that it was too be big. The only person really worried about this fact was a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore, for he knew he would be made pay for his sins this year.

Next Time: Resorting, Reconciliations, Insults and more.

I'm in need of some help, I'm at a loss as to which house to put Lily into. So I'm leaving it up to you! Go to my Live Journal post comments to the entry titled 'Re Sorting Troubles for Evans' and tell me which house you would like to see her in.

_Remmie Selicai Lupin_


	5. MPT Five: And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter & Co; they are the property of J.K. Rowling, & **

**Warner Brothers. I only claim the characters and concepts of my own creation, and I don't make any profit off of this. Also I do not take any ownership to concepts and other things from the original books as they also belong to Rowling. Thank you.**

**Warnings: This story contains yoai, Mpreg, mild lemons, violence, language and some rather adult themes. Giving this a rating of R, I'll only say this once. If You Don't Like Any Of The Above… DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!!!!! This is your last chance to hit the back button. Here we go.**

* * *

****

**Review relplies will be up as soon as fan fiction stops being annoying! This is due to the fact that me and another reader cannot get the page loaded past the replies.**

* * *

**__**

_**… Thought /…/ Parseltounge Or snake language (…) Telepathy**_

**Moons, Potions & Talismans **

_And So It Begins _

__

__

__

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Lily and Remus gave their goodbyes to their friends and turned to follow Professor McGonagall towards the First Years so that they could be Re-Sorted into different houses, or possibly the same house as before. They took in the sight of the rather small amount of new pupils and finally realized just how bad people have taken the rise of the new Dark Lord Voldemort. It appeared that most of the wizarding world has opted to teach their kids privately, then to send them to school. Remus didn't blame them much, but he knew more about this new threat than most. After a few minutes of looking around at all the newest students, Lily turned back to Remus as if sensing that something was bothering her rather shy friend.

"What's wrong Remmie? You look like something's bugging you kiddo!" She inquired gently, as not to upset him, as it was too close to the moon cycle to risk the short temper.

"Huh Lil'? Oh… yeah there is something bothering me, I know that I have a need to see where I belong. But you do not have such a need that I can see of at least. So why are you following me into this when you know full well that if you get put in Gryffindor again you'll possibly be treated a traitor?"

Lily smiled at this admission and began to think carefully before answering the question _He is right in a way, I could just give James the silent treatment for a while then again I want to see where if I still belong inside of the preverbal lions den._ She turned back to Remus, whom was waiting quite patiently for an answer from the emerald-eyed girl. "Well, do you know your reason Lils? Or did you just itch along for the ride?"

"Simple Rem," she began, "I have the same reason as you in a manner of speaking. Now that I've started I have to see where this can go. And if I do end up back in Gryffindor, it will be all right as I will know that is where I now belong. Because I don't feel like the same old Gryffindor first year I was before." She finished puffing a bit from trying to state everything inside of one breath. Remus saw no problem with this admission and did not dig any further on the subject.

Having cleared that matter up enough to erase the majority of guilt he went back to his own thoughts about what happened earlier. Of all the other Marauders, the only one he truly hoped to reconcile his friendship with was Sirius. Remus had been drawn to the scruffy boy as a brother, almost like perpetual twins. The only thing that bothered him was that his Neca blood was to say something about Sirius, but the young werewolf could not put his finger on it. All he knew was that the signs were strongest whenever he thought of Siri as his brother. Remus made a mental note to owl his Da as soon as he arrived in his new dorms this evening.

His thoughts were cut short as McGonagall reentered the room, calling all the students to her. She then got the first years lined up alphabetically, but she placed Remus and Lily at the end of the line as they already were sorted before. They then were to proceed to the door on the other end of the room, which lead them to the Great Hall, right by the staff table. The students who were still discussing the houses like all first years do, didn't notice this until the door was shut after Lily came out.

Remus and Lily soon had to stifle their giggles caused by the new students' reactions to the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling and the lavish décor which included to mahogany tables, and the platinum flatware. After giving their friends at the Slytherin table a wave the turned to McGonagall as the hall grew silent and the Sorting Hat and stool were brought out and sat down in front of the staff table before the severe looking professor began to speak.

"Alright children, when I call your name, you will come up here and sit on this stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head it will then determine in which house you belong. If at any point in your seven years here you do not feel as if you belong in your house any longer of just want to make sure that changes caused by maturity have not changed your house, you may request a re-sorting. But do be certain before you do, as you only get one re-sorting, the house you are placed in at that time will be your house until either your graduation or a reasonable threat against your safety. Let us begin."

As they waited on the regular sorting ceremony Lily had to try not to laugh outright at the looks she was receiving from her former fellow Gryffindors, most likely about her being in the sorting line with the first years, conversing with someone whom was obviously in the same year as her that they did not recognize. Lily poked Remus in the side to get his attention, and then she pointed at the red and gold clad students. Remus started snickering, for they obviously made the same sad assumption that the Marauders had made, that he was a Slytherin – And to Gryffindors… All Slytherins were pure evil.

As the line of first years grew shorter and shorter, the third year duo grew more and more nervous. Remus knew in his heart that he would join the heritage of his Da and Dad, but not how others would take it. Most of all he did not know how his close friends would take to this. Even if Sirius and James continued to be friends with him, he knew without doubt that Peter would be one whom to watch for as he would always consider Remus a traitor. Lily on the other hand was in a slight mental turmoil, she knew as well as anyone that Remus would be going into Slytherin House, but she had no guaranteed house in which she was going to be sorted into. This thought was proving to be the undoing of the strong feelings of confidence that she had held when she asked for a re-sorting last year, while she was granted it she had been asked to think it over the summer, and she had no doubt in her mind now that she wanted one.

But then again she was still trying to figure out just how McGonagall knew to meet them in the Entrance Hall when they had not been able to give the Headmaster any warning about their plans. Then she remembered that Dumbledore knew most about what his students were doing before they ever got to tell him, that and she had asked about it last year. When she had asked McGonagall about it they had decided that she would think about it during the summer and a teacher would meet with her before she entered the Great Hall if she had decided to get a re-sorting then she would go with that Professor to meet up with McGonagall. If not then she would go into the Hall as if it were a regular year.

But anyone who paid attention to Dumbledore knew this would not be a normal year, his whole manner seemed more subdued, saddened greatly as if a well-laid plan had fallen to pieces. If only she knew just how right her thoughts were, for a great plan was about to meet it's ruin when things came into long-awaited light. Lily was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Remus shaking her shoulder. He then pointed to the front of the staff table where the last student was being sent to Ravenclaw.

That made the current totals 8 Slytherins, 13 Ravenclaws, 12 Hufflepuffs and 11 Gryffindors. _Soon to be 9 Slyths, I won't fit anywhere else thank Merlin! _Remus thought happily. The older students started to grow more and more confused when, instead of putting the Hat away and letting Dumbledore make his usual speech like all other years before this, McGonagall turned around some and beckoned Lily Evans and a student that they still could not identify to her side before she turned back to the rest of the Great Hall.

Those looking behind her could see the Headmaster leaning forward in his seat eagerly, though the students that noticed mistook his change in mood as curiosity for the last re-sorting was a good 16 years ago at best, and now there were two students re-sorting. The student body grew quiet as the Gryffindor Head of House was getting ready to speak again.

"As I said before, if a student wishes a re-sorting then it must be granted by their current Head of House. As both of these students were Gryffindors I shall grant the re-sorting. One of these students is because I know quite well that his heritage will not allow him to stay in the 'lion's den' comfortably any longer. As for the second, I do not know why she asked for this in the first place but I do know that she has been feeling increasingly 'put out' in her house as if she no longer fits in. She asked at the end of last year for a re-sorting and I told her that as long as she thought about it during the summer I would grant it and I stand by my promise."

She looked around after this part of her speech and watched as all of the students went from quiet shock to an appalled uproar of mummers and speculations as to the identity one and the reasons of another. No one noticed the Headmaster's looks of mild defeat at the admission McGonagall just made. He knew that she would turn him over when this all fell.

Next time: sortings ( i promise) & secrets.

Remmie Seliaci Lupin


	6. MPT AN Updates

Hi

A review I got recently reminded me of something that got lost between moving, new baby and numerous hospital visits for the baby. I have had a few chapters in the works that I will be getting to edit and put on the computer ASAP. I'm sorry for the long wait, but after my son's surgery in the next week or so things will have slowed down enough to put more time into this story, as I would really love to finish this story, or at least this partif I decide to make this a multi fic.Thanks.

Remmie Seliaci Lupin


End file.
